


Live Current

by paperdollkisses



Category: NSYNC
Genre: BDSM, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/pseuds/paperdollkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 100 Ways challenge in 2004.</p>
<p>The item Chris is using is a <a href="http://www.violetwands.net/">Violet Wand</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Live Current

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 Ways challenge in 2004.
> 
> The item Chris is using is a [Violet Wand](http://www.violetwands.net/)

He found it buried in the back of a kinky magazine. The ad. Chris had read it through once, rolling his eyes at the absurdness of it all. It made him think of the movie ‘First Blood’ when Sly Stallone was hung from the ceiling by chains. The image of wet sponges on jumper cables being applied to the actors chest floated through his mind. Chris’ breath caught as he remembered the swell of heat that hit his groin when Sylvester screamed. He swallowed hard and hastily turned to another page and tried to pay attention to the rest of the ads. His gaze barely catching the words as Sly was replaced by JC in his mind. Chris licked his lips and took a long drink from his water bottle in an attempt to quench the sudden dryness in his mouth.

Outside the bus windows the streetlights passed making the bus look like a badly lit silent movie as he turned back to the ad. His eyes passed over every word once, then twice. His fingers worrying the upper edge of the page until the corner came off in his hand. In the deep quiet of the night with only the drone of tires on road Chris took out his cell phone and dialed the number. He was shaking by the time he finished. His hands crumpled the magazine into a tight ball before hiding it under the other garbage in the can. His dreams were strange that night, but satisfying.

The next day Chris couldn’t help but give JC sly smiles. This was all pretty new actually. It had started as a joke. One day about two months ago he had bought a pair of hot pink feather cuffs and presented them to JC as some warped coming out present. The night that followed had been very memorable.

There was something dark about their time together. There was also a sort of tenderness and comfort that came from it. Most importantly though, there was trust. That trust led to the exploration of things that weren’t to be named in everyday conversation. Both of them caught up in the secret trysts.

Tour continued as scheduled. Made more interesting by the stolen hours of time filled with dark sex games and pleasure. Chris had almost forgotten about the package that waited for him at home. Almost.

As the final concerts passed Chris made his plans carefully, arranging for JC to come and visit after they had reunited with his family and had some down time. More importantly, after JC had time to miss him and their games.

As the day of JC’s arrival came closer the excitement grew, the craving almost crippling in it’s intensity. When the doorbell finally rang his mind calmed. The game was once again afoot. Seeing the look of anticipation mirrored on JC’s face was just as satisfying. No words were spoken. None were needed , the casual chatter merely a nuisance at this point. In charged silence JC was led to his room, separate from Chris’ because it set the tone of the visit. Chris waited patiently until JC unpacked. There was no need to rush now. Time was all theirs. There was a sense of relief though, when JC turned to him and smiled.

“Ready?” Chris asked. “For anything?”

JC’s smile widened momentarily and then faded, his head bowing. Eyes on the floor. “Yes, my lord.” the beautiful voice was subservient.

Chris’ mouth quirked in approval as he turned. “Come.” He led the way down the stairs.

JC followed quietly, heart pounding in his chest in anticipation as they walked to the back of the house. A panel slid open in the wall and JC couldn’t help the laugh that left him as the thought of Chris having a secret room hit him. The eyes that cut to him with disapproval silenced him however. Shame washed over him for allowing the slip. His gaze once again on the floor, stopping only when Chris’ commanded it.

“You may look around.” Chris closed the door, the dull thud barely echoing in the room.

JC raised his head. Blue eyes scanning the unfamiliar room. He wondered faintly when Chris had had this done. Shivering a little as he looked at the leather tethers that hung from the ceiling and the second set by the wall. The large wooden cabinets on one side caught his attention and he unconsciously licked his lips as he thought of what could be in them. He felt Chris come up behind him and stood completely still, eyes closing as he was undressed. Chris always did this himself, carefully folding each item and placing the stack on a table before returning to JC. JC moved easily under Chris’ touch as first one wrist and then the other was strapped into the leather wrist restraint, followed quickly by each ankle attachment being placed. His limber body flexed as the tethers were adjusted to pull him up until his muscles stung and adjusted to the tension placed on them. Chris’ hand caressed the back of his neck before running approvingly over the tight bunch of his shoulders, then turned his head a little to the left.

“If you look closely you’ll see an object on the table.”

JC looked over to where he was bid. Noticing a small globe with purple light in it. Not unlike the big balls of ‘lightning’ that he used to play with in physics that raised your hair and the electric streams would follow your fingers around the glass. They played with them at Sharper Image too. What was it called? The Van Der... something. He smiled a little in remembrance. The lights went out in the room. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he was able to see the ball more clearly. The small arcs of energy that were bouncing from the globe to something behind it and back. He turned his head to look for Chris, the bright light from the hall blinding him for a moment.

“Just watch the pretty light.” Chris told him as the door closed and the room was plunged into darkness once again.

JC’s eyes adjusted yet again and he focused on the globe. He hadn’t seen one with the sparks that flew around like that. He was used to being made to wait. It was one of Chris’ favorite techniques really. Anticipation always made JC’s already overly active imagination go wild. It was while he was waiting that the use for the little orb came to him. His mouth went dry and he swallowed hard. The faint crackling static that seemed to emit from the sparks became louder than even his own heartbeat in his ears. He shifted in his restraints, skin becoming slick with sweat at both the idea of what it might be for and the exertion of his muscles to stay upright and not hang from the wrists. By the time Chris opened the door again JC’s breathing was shaky and shallow. His cock which had been semi hard when Chris had left him alone was now hard and aching in anticipation.

“Very nice.” Chris closed a hand over his shaft and pulled once on it, hard.

JC groaned and pushed his hips forward. Biting off the curse that almost left his lips when Chris released him. He heard Chris’ sigh and shivered as a hand slid over taut abs and around to the small of his back. The teeth that closed on the back of his neck elicited another moan, JC’s hips rocked backwards this time. JC’s sensitive flesh rubbed over the denim of his jeans before Chris’ stepped back.

“JC, JC, JC.” Chris sighed again. “A for effort, F for control.” he walked over towards the glowing light. “Although, with such a sex maniac as yourself who can blame you for trying.” Chris picked up the orb. JC saw it was attached to a handle now. “You are such a nympho. Tell me, have you jacked off since you saw me last? You may speak.”

“Yes, my Lord.” JC watched Chris come closer.

“How many times?” Chris walked around him, not touching.

“I... I don’t know, sir.” JC hated himself for that stutter.

Chris laughed a little. “Once? Twice? Every day? Come on JC, you can give me a better answer than that.” his bare hand slid a little as it met JC’s slick skin.

JC jerked in his bonds at the sharp slap. “E... every day, sir.”

“Today even?” Chris’ hand circled the hard cock again and jerked on it.

He moaned, he couldn’t help it. It had been so long since anyone else had touched him. “Nnooo. Not today, sir.”

“Do you think of me when you jerk off?” Chris let go as JC pushed into his hand. “Think of me spanking your ass? Biting you? Fucking you?”

JC thrust forward, his cock burning now, like his muscles. Needing relief. Then he could finish this game. “Yeah.” The sharp slap across his abdomen reminded him of his manners. “Yes, sir.”

“Aw, did you miss me C? Chris crooned.

JC nodded, until a finger tilted his head up. “Yes, sir.”

Chris knew that if the lights were on JC’s eyes would be a dark stormy blue around pupil. He could feel the anticipation. “I have been thinking of you a lot too JC. I ordered this little item a while ago while you were asleep in your bunk. Dreamed of using it on you.” he smiled. “It’s called the violet wand C,” Chris stroked the handle. “Electricity is something we haven’t explored yet in our fun and games.”

JC shuddered at the tone of Chris’ voice. He knew Chris wouldn’t really hurt him..

“You remember our safe word?” Chris focused dark eyes on him suddenly and he nodded. “Good.”

Suddenly the orb was on his skin and he felt- nothing. But then Chris drew it back just as quickly. “That wasn’t so bad was it?” then as JC shook his head. “Oh, wait a minute, it’s supposed to be used like this.”

The orb was inches from his skin then and his whole body jumped at the shock of it. Literally. Then it was gone. Then back. The crackle of electricity in the air, the arcing purple lines and the hard metallic tingle on his skin. He yelled before he could catch himself. Then it was gone. His body shook with the effect. The area that had been touched just the same as the rest after the shock, except now his body was aware and anticipating. JC’s body quivered at each application, the frisson of pleasure jetting through him as his body jerked away from the arc of static electricity. He gasped for air, eyes wide, as Chris grinned at him.

“I wonder...” the word was drawn out as it became clear to JC what he was focusing on.

He didn’t have the energy to protest, wasn’t even sure he wanted to as the orb descended. The sweat dripped off of his brow as he looked down and watched the glowing ball move closer to his shuddering cock. Breath catching as he tried to brace himself for the sting. The arc of electricity caught the bead of precum first and the jolt sped through his cock and the rest of his body. The pleasure and burn making him scream and pull away from it before hanging limply from his wrists.

“Hmm, it was a little much for me too when I tried it.” Chris calmed him, drawing a hand down JC’s face and pressing a kiss on his collar bone. “But what a rush, eh?” he chuckled.

JC swallowed and nodded mutely. Barely aware of Chris dropping to his knees in front of him until a hand stroked over his aching hardness. His hips jerked at the sensation and Chris made a soothing sound again.

“You’ll like this.” Chris nuzzled his thigh.

The room went temporarily dark as the wand was turned off and JC heard a faint click before the purple glow bathed the room again. He noticed that there was a different shaped head on the wand now and stiffened in anticipation. Sure he could use his safe word. But strangely enough he didn’t feel the need to.

“Now, I’ve heard that this is very very nice. So, we’ll see if you agree.” Chris put the head of the wand into his own hand.

JC wasn’t sure what to expect, but it wasn’t the sparks coming from Chris’ fingers as he traced over JC’s abs with his free hand. The sensation of static electricity still there but muted. More pleasurable, almost tickling in fact. Until the hand wrapped around his shaft. Then it was intense. Every nerve ending seemed to jump as the current passed from Chris’ body to his. His arms straining against the bonds as he tried not to move, cock throbbing in Chris’ grasp.

 

Then JC made a mistake. He looked down at Chris kneeling in front of him. The purple glow from the wand made the normal planes of his face look evil as he smiled up at JC. The low moan that left JC’s throat was a primitive cry that made Chris’ own body tremble. Chris licked JC’s cock, tongue swirling around the tip, spreading the muted bite of the wand to sensitive flesh. JC felt like he was going to explode.

His cock remembered nothing of the sharp shock from before. Now it slid towards the prickling heat of Chris’ mouth. He craved the stinging sensation as much as the glide of lips and tongue over his hot flesh. JC’s head dropped back as he pushed into Chris’ mouth. His body slick and responsive to the pleasure. His breathing was labored now. JC chanted unintelligible words that turned to begging as Chris started to suck on him. Increasing the sensation along his shaft and sending it through his body in a steady stream of feeling. JC’s thrusts became more uncoordinated and desperate as the desire gathered low in his belly. When Chris’ hand spread the stinging touch to his balls, he came with a loud yell. His body jerked and shuddered as he released into Chris’ mouth. The echoes of the electricity making him pull away as it became too intense for his sensitive flesh.

Chris moved away, turning off the wand and standing to support JC’s body a little as he released the wrist restraints. He held JC up as they moved to the large bed in the corner of the room. JC collapsed on the clean sheets, curling up as they were drawn over him. Chris sat beside him, not touching, simply as a reassuring presence. Even in the darkness Chris could tell that JC was smiling in his sleep.


End file.
